The Ones Closest To Me
by MorganBieberStylesBuzolic
Summary: In this story everyone is human but I'm not completely sure if it'll stay that way, so don't get your hope up. Klaus (I mainly call him Nik in this) and Caroline are the best of friends but will it stay that way? Rated M just to be safe. Please tell me your opinion I would love to hear what you have to say good or bad.
1. Chapter 1

Story: All I want... is it really what I want

"Ok so pink or white? The pink say sweet, innocent and the White says single and really to mingle."

"God Care! We've been here all day, just pick a bloody dress. Before I murder myself with a shoe."

The assistant that was walking by gave him an odd look. But of course when he gave her the dazzling smile, with dimples, she forgot his odd but strangely scary comment and attempted to eye flirt with him and twirled her hair between her fingers.

"Seriously Nik, your such a man slut" I complained, Nik was my best friend that I would do anything for, but even I had to admit he was a major man slut. He charmed girls into his bed and then cruelly dumps them. I swear to god once he made me break up with another poor victim for him because he was "tired".

"I'm bored. We have been here for 3 hours and I'm in no mood for shopping I just want to go home. Let's go home and watch a movie or something and anyway the dance isn't for another 3 weeks" Nik gave his puppy face that I couldn't say no to, damn he knew me too well.

"Fine just gotta change." After I change in record time might I add, apparently I took 10 minutes fast right? But no not to him just cause he changes like a ninja, Nik wasted no time and dragged me to the car probably in case I spotted another shop I wanted to go to. "So who's the lucky girl tonight? Slutty Sarah, fat Faith or wait is it the one with the humongous nose and has so much work done to her face that every time she smiles her eyes cross?"

"None of them tonight I'm making time for my best friend" "Aw and everyone thinks your an arsehole, well you are but you do have a nice side."

In the car ride to Nik's house, well more like mansion, they both belted different songs from the radio. We had the same taste in music, well most of the time. One of our favourites is... don't laugh but it's the amazing song by Tina Turner "Rolling In The River". Nik doesn't seem like the type to have a singsong in the car with me but I guess because we've been friends for so long he's not shut out with me as he is with everyone else. I'm the only one, outside his family of course, that knows what his vile father did to him. Well not biological. Nik is pretty messed up, he can't trust anyone especially after Tatia. She was his ex girlfriend don't get me wrong I hated the bitch she didn't like me for a reason I will never know, but seeing Nik heartbroken over what she done I completely despised her. Tatia was cheating on him with his own brother Elijah. Nik looked up to him but when he found out it broke him and since then he's never been the same. "So what movie is it tonight Iron man, Avengers, oh wait I really want to see the Captain American movie!"

"Hm Nik, you can pick then movie next week. This week it's my turn" I grinned hubristically. Movie night is probably one of my most favourite nights of the week and I can tell Nik likes it too even though he won't admit it.

"Fine but please not The Notebook, we have seen that so many times I could probably quote it word by word right now" Nik said with a roll of his eyes.

"Oh come on! That film is amazing I cry every time, oh my and Ryan Gosling... Ok! That's it we are going to watch Crazy Stupid Love. Don't give me that look I'm in the mood to see me some Ryan. Stop laughing at me Nik" Yet he was still laughing, laughing so hard he had tears in his eyes i don't get what's all that funny. After a few minutes after he calmed down I thought now was my time to ask, "Ermm so I was just wondering will Kol be there?" Casual I know right?

"Took you long enough to ask, I've been counting down how long it would take you to ask. And yeah probably"

I have a massive crush on Kol, Nik's youngest brother. He's cute, funny and really nice to me. My last boyfriend Tyler was a jerk. I was completely in love with him so I tried to ignore the fact that he wasn't especially nice to me. But one day we were at a party, when I was dancing with another guy because i couldn't find Tyler anywhere and Mrs Lockwood forced me onto the dance floor the random stranger was the being friendly helping me out instead of me standing awkwardly on my own. Tyler saw us, called me a slut and a whole bunch on mean name then Nik punched him in the face, my hero.

But Kol, even though he is a bad boy something is drawing me to him and I think he knows it too. Every time I go over to see Nik or Rebekah he invites me to his room and we usually just make out, and boy is he a good kisser...

"You've gone awfully quiet, what you thinking about" Nik asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Uhh nothing. Just thinking about the weather and stuff..." Clearing my throat I replied. "Mhmm"

For a moment my brain shut down, and the pure ecstasy of our shape-shifting mouths swirling and puckering with each delicious smack of escaping air overcame my entire body. The hairs on my skin stood vigilant, waiting to shoot off into space at any moment. His arms squeezed my hips against his fingers explored my curves and thighs. We stopped so we could catch our breath and pushed me towards reality. "I better head back to Nik, I said I was going to the bathroom and that was 10 minutes ago."

"Are you staying the night again?" I gave a nod of my head as a yes, and pulled myself out of his arms. Just before I left the room I felt his slap me on the ass. "You later" Kol walked away with a cocky smile and I couldn't help but watch him leave. Oh god help me now.

After going back to Nik and attempting to make up an excuse why I took so long but he saw through it. So I told him the truth, that I making out with his brother. Cringe moment.

Nik's Pov:

Caroline fell asleep soon after with her head in my lap, it felt really nice to have someone like her in my life. She's helped me through a lot if it wasn't for her I might not even be here right now. I remember, when I found out about the Elijah thing with Tatia she punch him in the face, twice, She sticks with me no matter what and that's all I've really wanted. For a few weeks now I've started to feel something different when I'm with her, I'm not sure what it is. I'm sure it's nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

Before I even opened my eyes I knew where I was, I've fell asleep here many times to know how comfy Nik's bed was. I've slept over that many times I even have my own side of bed, and drawer full of clothes and I even took up a quarter of his wardrobe. He doesn't seem to mind, but his mom keeps subtly hinting at me to stop staying over. She thinks we're sleeping together, but even if we were she has no right to judge, as all she does is sleep around precisely why Nik doesn't even know his biological father.

I looked over at my best friend, god he snores so loudly no wonder he never lets girls stay the night. Glancing at the clock I saw it was only 7 o'clock way to early, why on earth am I up! I knew I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep once I'm up, I'm up. Should I go in and see if Kol's up? Hmm… no, one I can't be bothered moving and two I'm thinking about making him work for it. I don't wont him to think I'm easy and I also don't to act like I don't want him and he thinks I don't like him. Arghh why is it so difficult being a girl? Having to worrying about so many things, with a boy it seems easy. Ok, now I'm bored I've sitting here for ages an hour must've passed by now. Looking at the alarm clock again , 07:10 am. That's it I'm not sitting here own my own. I reached over and gently shook Nik's shoulder in an attempt to wake him, no luck. So I tried a different strategy.

"Nik"

"Nik"

"Klaus" Goddamnit.

"Niklaus!" This boy sleeps like the dead, just because he refused to wakeup and because I'm evil I did something that he will probably moan about later and say how gross I am. I put my finger inside my mouth and then stuck inside of his ear. Nik jolted up screeching like a dying cat, wiping furiously at his ear. "Oh my god Caroline what was that?"

"Em, don't know probably the dog…so get me some breakfast" Then adding a charming simile "Please."

"Yes ma'am" and he even added a salute for effect, so sweet. I followed after him but that doesn't mean I'm going to do any work I just like to sit and make sure he does everything right, kind I know right?

Entering the kitchen Nik's mom, Esther, had already set out two plates for us with pancakes and syrup. "Thanks mom." We both answered in union. This is the thoughtful things I love about Esther, another reason why I spend more time here than what I do at home.

"Now hurry up, you both have school soon." Both of our heads snapped in surprise, my fork midway. Guess we both forgot about school. And that must be why I woke up so early, oh silly me almost forgot to go to school what a disaster so glad we were reminded. Not.

* * *

"Hurry up blondie before we leave without you!"

"Im coming I'm coming, God Damon, don't get your knickers in a twist" Entering the car -even with Damon starting to drive off- the guys were having a debate on weather or not to pick up Elena, she was our friend but was incredibly annoying. I didn't mind her as much as they did, they thought she was the most irritating person in the school. They guys aren't exactly nice to her either though. Once our English class had to do that's stupid solo talk thing, and Kol thought it would be hilarious to fling an egg at her. It was funny but so not the point.

"So have you two hooked up yet?" Kol asked wiggling his eyebrows at me, Nik who was sitting beside me just rolled his eyes and continued looking out the window.

"Yeah, surprised you didn't hear us. Nik here is so good I literally forgot my name at some point." Everyone Stopped what they were doing to look at me, even Damon stopped driving for a second. I gave them all my innocent smile as if to say 'what'. Then I felt an arm go around my shoulders and saw Nik smiling down at me. I tried so hard to keep a straight face, honestly I did but when I saw Kol's face I just couldn't. My shoulders started to shake, then I lost the serious look on my face then it just erupted, my loud contagious laugh. When I got started Nik started laughing too and soon we were both clinging to each other trying to catch a breath.

"That was a sick joke Caroline, I was actually so happy that you two finally done the dirty and I would have the coolest stepsister ever, but no you played a sick joke and hurt my feelings. You are no longer my favourite future stepsister." Kol crossed his arms, gave us a stern look then looked away. I think he thinks he's in a cheesy dramatic movie.

"Oh, grow up Kol its just joke don't be so dramatic" Nik said, wiping the tears from his eyes. We had calmed down by then but Nik's arm was still around my shoulder it felt nice, it felt right. So as if it was an instinct I leaned into him and put my head on his shoulder. Doesn't mean I like him! I like Kol anyway…

"And anyway Kol wasn't 'your future stepsister' the one making out with you last night, just saying." Said Nik looking rather impressed with himself with coming up with that. Kol turned round sharply looking at me with huge eyes.

"You told him?" He screeched.

"Why wasn't I aloud to tell my best friend?" I emphasised the 'best friend'.

"Hmm, maybe because he's my brother and I cant make out with my brothers future wife!" Em what? I'm so confused right now.

"Kol what the hell are you on about? We're just friends" The car stopped outside the school, inside the car park and Kol grabbed his bag before storming out. Everyone was left staring after him wondering what that was about I mean he couldn't of had a hissy fit over me telling Nik about the kiss -maybe kisses- did he?

"Now that my morning has officially been made super awkward I'm heading to class. See you later guys."

* * *

"Hey Caroline wait up" I turned around to see Elena trying to catch up with me, I had to resist to urge to roll my eyes. I love the girl I really do but I'm not at all in the mood. "I've heard something about you, everyone's talking about it." Elena stood there for a few seconds staring at me, even after I told her no come on women spit it out!

"I heard people were talking about you in biology, I didn't believe what they said honestly but when I saw Kol storming into class and I know he likes you so I started to believe it and then someone asked Kol something about you not sure what it was though and he started shouting saying don't talk to me about her." She took a deep breath after her speech .

"Godsake Elena what were they saying about me?" Not that I care…

"Em well, apparently you has sex with Kol and then waited till he was asleep and went into Nik's room and had a threesome with him and Elijah."

"What the hell! You believed this? Some friend you are, Elijah isn't even in the country right now you should know you facetime him every night!" I'm so mad right now I cant even see straight why do people feel the need to make up gossip what have I done to deserve this. Not to be full of myself or anything but I'm a generally good person, I try really hard to be as good as I can be and I've been told I am.

"Uhh yeah that's not all, apparently your pregnant to -awkward cough- with Tyler's baby." I stood there staring at her for a few seconds, absolutely flabbergasted. Ok so I've had sex with Kol, then Nik AND Elijah then at some point Tyler too, oh wait I got pregnant as well. Then I turned around and walk to class, I had to get away from her. I know its not her fault but I might've actually punched her if she told me anymore. Walking into glace I got a lot of looks ,heard people whispering and giggling. I heard the word slut in there. Sitting down beside Nik he gave me a confused look probably hearing what's being said. I shook my head as if to say don't ask. It was all going ok, well as good as it can go when nearly everyone at school thinks you're a slut, until Mason.

Mason, Tyler's uncle came up to mine and Nik's table, smiling cockily at me. Trying to eye flirt with me. "Hey Carebear, as your giving it out so much can I have some?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're a major slut now, right? Oh wait can you do it now with the baby?" Everyone stopped what they were doing and started staring at me, I knew exactly what they were saying. I have no idea what to do, I looked over at Nik he was glaring at Mason with clenched fists and that's when I ran out of the room.


	3. Not A Chapter sorry x

I might update for a while, I haven't been feeling well and my Easter holidays have just started so ill be spending a lot of time with my friends. I will honestly try to upload as much as I can xo 


End file.
